


Starlit

by Lovngher



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Dating AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher
Summary: Dating is weird.That’s what Shion thinks at least, until he meets one of a kind.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Starlit

Dating was weird. 

At least that’s how Shion felt. He had tried normal dates but never ended up going, to scared of rejection. Shion wasn’t your usual boy. He was albino and had a snake–like birthmark that went from his cheek all the way down his body, like a snake had choked him at birth. All through his life he had been called a freak and weird for it, has even been bullied in high school so Shion was more than scarred, thinking he wasn’t worthy of love, especially when he saw all the guys who he had talked with were absolutely handsome and ordinary. 

Shion would give anything to be ordinary. That’s all he had ever wanted. To not stand out in a crowd, to be normal like other children. They had never wanted to play with him, thinking his birth mark was contagious. His mother, Karan, was worried for her son all of her life, seeing as the bullying especially had taken a toll on him. Shion was very grateful for his mother, who was the kindest soul you could ever meet. She had a bakery in the middle of London, which was one of the most popular ones as her baked goods were from all over the world and you could smell them from miles away. She had German pastries like Dampfnudeln, French Pastries like Croissants and Eclairs and much more. 

Sometimes, Shion helped his mother out in the bakery, loving to spend time with her but never working on the cash register but mainly with the cakes and pastries in the back, loving to bake, something he had also gotten from his mother, much like his calm and nurturing personality. 

Today, Shion was ready to go on a date once again though. He had decided to give blind dating a chance, not having to compare himself with his potential partners then. He was getting dressed, having chosen an oversized babyblue hoodie and short overalls, a bit nervous about his birthmark on his legs showing. He put on long socks, tying up his white doc martens afterwards. Taking a deep breath, he managed to drag himself to the coffee shop where him and someone named Calum were supposed to meet. 

Sitting down at the table they’re had decided on, he sighed, his anxiety in the roofs, all the questions going through his head about how this could go when he heard someone behind him. „Shion?“ he just heard his name and still a bit anxious, he turned around and nodded at the other male, who looked decent. It wasn’t his usual type but he was okay. Calum was a bit on the smaller side, but still taller than him, and had blue eyes and blond hair. And also a very attractive smile. He sat down across from Shion, absolutely not phased by Shions appearance, which he was grateful for. They talked and talked and it all went good before they went outside to take a walk along the park nearby and Calum was very.. touchy. A bit too touchy for Shions liking and when he wanted to kiss him, Shion politely declined and went home as quick as possible, a bit panicked. Back in his room, he fell into bed after undressing himself and took out his phone to text his best friend, Safu about everything who tried to cheer him up but with minor achievement. Still, Shion was very thankful for her efforts. 

The next Date Shion went on was a total disaster. The other was way too late, even brought his girlfriend and both of them constantly were putting down Shions appearance, the thing he had been most scared of. After this, Shion desperately needed some fast food, making his way into the city to get something from five guys, hoping it wasn’t too packed. To his luck, it was full. Even more stressed now, he finally arrived at the register, not paying attention to the cashier at first because he was busy reading the menu until he ordered, nearly breathless when he saw the employee. He was a tall guy with beautiful grey eyes and long black hair that was in a bun. He also looked completely done with the day, which Shion could relate heavily too. He ordered his food, really hungry and stressed but he didn’t want to order too much in front of the employee he found outstandingly cute, so he ordered a peanut butter shake and a normal burger before going home, not managing to get him out of his Head. 

A few weeks later, Shion decided to give dating another chance and logged into the app before he made out a few more dates, having hope. Sadly, that hope was completely smashed when he went on the dates. 

Date 1 didn’t even come. 

Date 2 left as soon as he saw Shion. 

Date 3 was, once again, a total jerk. 

So, everytime, Shion went back to the fast food place, always ordering the same and hoping the cute employee was working, which he gladly was. On Day 3, he had Shions order memorized and just charged him, giving him a tiny smile, something Shion was amazed by because the other had always looked completely pissed whenever he was working, so the smile made him blush a bit. 

After those events, Shion gave up dating for almost half a year. Instead, Shion helped his mother with the bakery and sometimes went by the fast food store but never saw the employee again, a bit sad about it. He did stuff with Safu over the summer and when summer ended, he decided to open the app once more and then Never again. 

**_ 1 new message from  _ ** _ Nezumi _

Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.

Shion looked surprised, not used to hearing Japanese names in london. Maybe it was an alias. He clicked on the message, actually surprised because it was a very intellectual approach, quoting a Shakespeare book, amazed by the other also liking Shakespeare. Shion had loved them since highschool when he had English literature. Maybe this Nezumi wasn’t too bad. 

And he wasn’t. 

They talked day and night and Shion went by the fast food place again, hoping the cute employee with there before he went on a date with someone he really liked and he was actually there, having remembered his order and giving him a small smile, wishing he knew the name of the employee because he didn’t have a name tag. On his way home, Shion smiled at his phone, having a new message from nezumi after a few hours. 

After about a few months, Shion was getting impatient, desperatere to meet his crush who made him feel all amazing inside his stomach even though he hadn’t seen him in person yet. He constantly begged him to see him but Nezumi had always said it was too early, until one night. 

Shion was just about to fall asleep when his phone lit up, marking a message from Nezumi who told him, in a riddle of course to meet him at the Shakespeare globe theatre, a location Shion had always dreamt of having a date of. He had told Nezumi that aswell and so it wasn’t hard to figure out the others riddle. He arrived there, a bit confused because it was closed. But he trusted Nezumi and when a new message arrived to explain the way in, he followed the orders until he was in the theatres ring where a beautiful picnic with candles was. He looked around, on the verge of tears already, and out of the shadows, the employee stepped out, making Shion peace two and two together. „Oh my god.“ he whispered to himself, amazed they had met in that matter. „I.. This..“ he mumbled, not knowing How to process it, glad he wasn’t the only surprised one. The employee, who he had found cute from the start was Nezumi. „Wow.. hi.“ he chuckled and Nezumi returned the smile and greeting and helped Shion sit down on the picnic blanket. 

They talked all night through and when Shion was cold, Nezumi gave him his jacket and wrapped both of them in a blanket while they watched the stars. At some point, Shion fell asleep on Nezumis shoulder, making the black haired male smile and kiss his head. 

In the end, maybe dating wasn’t too bad. 


End file.
